


Seasons

by Tridraconeus



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Berry Picking, M/M, Picnics, dancing in the kitchen, old guys being dudes, schmoopy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: Snapshots of Striktor through the seasons.





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charbax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/gifts).



> Fic exchange with the ever-lovely Char! haha gaaaay

**Spring**

Viktor wasn’t the biggest fan of snow. He could deal with it, yes, could even enjoy it when circumstances permitted, but a majority of the time he stayed safe bundled up in a jacket. Now the snow was melting, his jacket hung dormant in the hall closet, and he was stripped down to shirts and again. Strix never got to the ‘wearing a jacket’ point at all. This fine spring day saw them tromping through the dewy greenbelt leading to a public pond, Viktor carrying a picnic basket and Strix carrying fishing rods  and a blanket. The pond was stocked; they still didn’t catch anything.

The sandwiches were delicious.

**Summer**

Admission is five dollars; memories are priceless. Strix bought the tickets as a surprise, waiting for Viktor to finish with his classes for the semester and presenting them under his plate at dinner.

Now he’s wearing a collared shirt buttoned all the way up, the same bright yellow as the bees buzzing between their fingers as they stoop to pick strawberries from the vine. Strix reaches into the wicker basket to ‘steal’ one and pops it into his mouth before Viktor can react.

“Save some for me,” Viktor reminds him. Strix smiles at him and licks strawberry juice from his bottom lip. Viktor flushes. Instead of doing something about it, he reaches into the basket and grabs a strawberry for himself.

**Fall**

Strix hummed from where he was in the kitchen, foot tapping along to salsa music on the radio. Days are getting shorter and chillier; the apartment smells of pumpkin spice and dried wildflowers.  “Strix?” Viktor holds a large canvas bag in his arms. Leafy green tops of vegetables poke out the top and rest against his shirt, a foresty green buttondown. He’d been to the farmer’s market.

“Welcome home.” Strix brushes his hands dry against his jeans and closesthe distance. He takes the bag from Viktor and sets it on the counter next to the sink, still moving in the light motions of almost-dance.

There isn’t anything else to do but take him up on the offer; Viktor grabs his hand, rests the other on his hip, and Strix smiles as they twirl around the kitchen.

**Winter**

“You look cold.” Viktor opens the door to his apartment and ushers Strix in. He’s never known how to dress properly for any sort of weather; he’s wearing a tank top and jeans, ripped at the knees, so Viktor guesses he’s been hanging out at the shooting range with Kinessa.

“It’s not too bad outside,” Strix says. His nose and cheeks are red and frost dusts his eyelashes. Viktor wants to reprimand him for being foolish, wants to tell him to be careful, but he knows better ways to get his message across over gruff rebuff.

“It’s better in here.” He lets Strix pass him and only then closes the door, wraps an arm around him, and guides them both to the living room where a blanket and two cups of coffee are waiting.


End file.
